Beno
Beno (formerly benobve), commonly known as BENO '''or Ben', is an elevator/lift filmer from Medway, Gillingham United Kingdom. He is a founder and well-known for making several "lift tour" videos (usually labelled as "custom textIt can be a locationhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjNfBhYGnmw or a conclusion about where the building he was filmedhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ69yAs6-vo. | IT'S LIFT TOUR TIME!")His older elevator tour video was titled as "Tour of the lifts at (location)"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7xi7G8rDhw. He is also the creator of Beno Building Creator (BBC) which is an online building creator that creates building files to (a 3D building simulator). History Ben has been interested in lifts since he was threeDo you even lift? The up and down world of YouTube elevator obsessives. On February 23, 2009, he started his YouTube channel "benobve"1000th VIDEO SPECIAL!!! and started uploading elevator videos after watching videos from mrmattandmrchay, Harrihealey02, Lee Thomas, and JackOtis (now closed). He also upload train videos, and the reason why he uploaded all of these videos (including elevator ones) is because he enjoyed doing it. He wanted to document elevators that there was absolutely nothing about on the internet, as well as seeing if the interests in elevators in the UK would grow from just a few people into lots of people. Most of all he wanted to film the least known about elevators (as well as the ordinary ones which are fun to ride) and he enjoyed doing so. In November 2015, Ben decided to drop the "bve" from his channel name, shortening it to just "Beno" (the "B" was also capitalized). Camera history *Unknown device'' (2009 - 20??) *'Sony Xperia Z' *'Lumix DMC-FZ72' (2015 - present) Evil Owl The Evil OwlRANDOM LIFT TOUR - University of Kent is a stuffed owl toy that has appeared in Random Lift tours since the Manchester Random Lift Tour. He is an owl who loves generic lifts and modern Dewhurst buttons. He even established his very own fictional generic lift company - "Evans Lift Alliance" (a parody of the real generic lift company "Express Lift Alliance"). Evil Owl is often causing mischief by Modernizing old lifts and placing Evans Lift Alliance stickers in lifts. He usually gets his just deserts though, some of these times include being thrown into a bin, trapped in elevator doors and thrown off a high atrium at the University of Kent. The following sections are listed other videos which featured with Evil Owl other than Random Lift tours: The Adventures of Fishy (2015) Evil Owl holds the "Annual Evans Lift Alliance Conference", which fishy stumbles upon accidentally. however, upon asking Fishy why he likes generic's, he replies "Because Dewhurst key-switches are not the slightest bit secure and I can get to all the locked off floors."The Adventures of Fishy, to which Evil Owl let off one or two expletives. The Rivalries of Generic Lift Companies (2015 - Halloween Special) The mysterious murders of owners of generic lift companies keep on happening. They are rivals and arch enemiesAs the real lift companies will compete with the tenders of lift maintenance contract issued by building managements.. Evil Owl has been killing off the competition, who is eventually captured and left on top of a lift by High Rise Hamster, who says "You didn't leave any room at the top of your hydraulic lift shaft. Oh dear, this lift is going to the top floor...bye!" High Rise Hamsters To be added. Random Lift Tours Sometime in 2012, Beno launched a new style of his lift tour named Random Lift Tour. It is a lift tour mixed with random stuff that is usually not related to lifts/elevators. It is also often includes short comedic scenes, and even burping and farting noises. Currently there are 7 Random Lift Tour videos on his channel. Tower Bridge This is his first Random Lift Tour video which took place in Tower Bridge, London and focuses on the lifts in the bridge and other random stuff around the bridge. Evil Owl does not appear in this video. King's Collage Hospital This video mainly focuses on the lifts in the hospital during night and day, as well as his hi-tec hospital beds, running around like a maniac, playing with light switches, exploring service corridors and getting an IV. Evil Owl does not appear in this video. Manchester This video focuses on the lifts that he had filmed in Manchester. This is the first Random Lift Tour video recorded outside London, as well as the introduction of the Evil Owl and his fictional lift company. In this appearance, Evil Owl appears shouting about his love of Dewhurst buttons and Generic Lifts. He even creates a website for his crappy lift company (The Evans Lift Alliance). His plans are thwarted when he is thrown into a binSetting up my generic lift company! (Fans backup version). Christmas Special (2013) This Random Lift Tour shows the Christmas situation in Dunstable and Luton. During the trip we get to visit many places including, a hospital, a bus depot, a Travelodge hotel, a tower block and many more. In Evil Owl's scenes, he manages to escape the binMaking my escape (Fans backup version) and starts to modernize and replace old lifts in Dunstable and Luton. University of Kent Beno is at the University of Kent. He is, as usual, moaning about the mass number of crappy generics. Fed up with the nonsense, he decides to play a little game, involving some crap lifts and some fake lift brand stickers, including further introduced, "High Rise Lift Services". Evil Owl unsuccessfully delivers a lecture about Evans Lift Alliance, and makes a TV advert for it alsoEvans Lift Alliance Commercial (Fans backup version). Beno later throws him off of a high atrium in the building. Christmas in London (2014) Beno visits the closed, but unlocked Bluewater shopping centre, then goes into London to review the Christmas situation, which is a totally strange experience for anyone familiar with London as it is just so empty! Evil Owl returns and has a race in his Evans Lift Alliance Car against an Express Lift Alliance Van, and decides also to pick a fight with some dragons, who happen to prefer modern Kone's and Mitsubishi'sGenerics vs Kone EcoDisk vs Mitsubishi (Fans backup version). Cycling and camping adventure in France, Belgium and Netherlands (2015) An epic travel voyage with lots and lots of cycling, Beno is off on a cycling camping trip around France Belgium and the Netherlands. But meanwhile, down in the car deck of DFDS Dover Seaways, there's a stowaway, Evil Owl is back, and he's up to no-good once more. He manages to get himself stuck in some lift doors, while also proclaiming that he'll even replace an old generic with one of his. He also has another attempt at making a commercial for the Evans Lift Alliance, which ends with a computer falling on his headEvans Lift Alliance Commercial (version 2) (Fans backup version). Eventually, Beno kicks him down a lift shaft. Epic Lift Tour This the name that Beno gives to his ultra long and awesome lift tours. These lift tours often focus on other things (but not random things) such as buses, trains and other interesting things that relate to the place that Beno is visiting (in other words these videos are not made to be comedic like the Random Lift Tours are). So far 4 of these videos have been made: Olympic Park Beno visits the Olympic park (and immediately moans about security). as well as the lifts, Beno shows us some of the awesome stadiums, walkways, shops and, of course, clips from the Olympic events. Olympic Legacy After the London Olympics, Beno returns to the park in 2014 to see what is going on there now that the park has been converted and reopened. This time there are also several previously un-filmed lifts and a few have sadly gone. Heathrow Airport At 26 minutes and 56 seconds, this is Beno's third longest lift tour. This video features loads of awesome lifts, as well as riding on Trains, Buses, the Heathrow Pod and playing a piano. Gatwick Airport This is Beno's second longest lift tour so far at 29 minutes and 54 seconds. He rode lifts (some of them were replaced since the last lift tours with two different terminals, which also include his first ), as well as several trains and buses. Trivia *Other than being an lift enthusiast, he is also a bus and railway enthusiasts. He also loves urban exploring, cycling, lamp posts, substations, grotty places and forts. *So far, his longest single lift tour video is "Random lift tour - Cycling and camping adventure" with 30 minutes and 15 seconds duration.Random lift tour - Cycling and camping adventure *His longest lift tour in total is his 2015 Advent Calendar, which sees him go to many different Westfileds shopping centers in the the UK. The tours is over 2 hours long, but is split up into 25 episodes (as it is an advent Calendar). *He has been filmed lifts with Top Level (United Kingdom), PostTower and OldLiftsModernLifts (both in Germany) since 2015. *He hates lifts that has been modernized or installed by RANDOM LIFT TOUR - Christmas Special or with Wimbledon Shopping Center | IT'S LIFT TOUR TIME!, claiming that they are very boring and crappyRANDOM LIFT TOUR - Manchester. However, he may liked genenic elevators that travels at 2 meters per second or have intelligent leveling. *His favorite elevators are: ** ** **Evans Lifts ** Aldous and Campbell **Vintage generic lifts (1920s-1960s) ** ** SchindlerSmart MRL (VVVF model only) and SchindlerMobile (Direct Drive) **Platt-Schindler (Schindler R-Series or 60s pop in logic buttons) ** ** (only fast/traction ones) **Otis lifts built before 1990s (except Bitsa and Europa 2000) **Futuristic with Focus fixtures **Mitsubishi ** ThyssenKrupp TWIN **Fujitec **Orona Gallery Opening title cards BENO old title card.jpg|Old opening title cards used on some older videos before 2012. BENO new open card.jpg|Newer opening title card. Beno Lift Tour title card.jpg|Newer LIFT TOURS opening title card. Beno Lift Tours Random title card.jpg|Random LIFT TOURS opening title card. Closing title cards BENO old title card end2.jpg|Old closing title card when his website was still using the old domain name. BENO old title card end1.jpg|Old closing title card with his current website domain name. BENO new closing card.jpg|Newer closing title card with his current website domain name. Beno title card.jpg|Newer LIFT TOURS closing title card. Lift Tours maps BENO old map1.jpg|Old Lift Tours map with white background, red squares (which indicates lifts), and grey lines. This is a map of Canary Wharf in London. BENO new map1.jpg|Newer Lift Tours map with black background. This is the map of Heathrow Airport. The red lines indicates that they are railway lines. Manchester Lift Tour map.jpg|Another newer LIFT TOURS map with black background, light blue squares (which indicates lifts), and puple glowish lines. This is a map of a shopping centre in Manchester, England. See also *Beno.org.uk External links *YouTube channel *Official website Category:Elevator filmers from the United Kingdom Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator-related website founder